


Holding On To What We Have

by orphan_account



Series: some deep meaningful title [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Angel Stiles, Hunter Derek, M/M, also featuring rainbows and sunshine mccall, but i promise this is the only one that's going to be sad, except in the first one where he's crying, idk where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a hunter and Stiles is his angel with personal space issues. Together they fight crime.<br/>With the help of actual puppy Scott McCall.</p><p>('We don't fight crime Stiles.')<br/>('Excuse me for thinking eating people counts as a crime.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To What We Have

Stiles closes his eyes.

He hates his stolen grace. Hates how it feels. Hates how it crawls inside him. It _itches_. It isn’t right. No matter what he tries, it doesn’t settle. He wants to reach inside, wrench it out and fling it away.

But he can’t.

He needs it; needs it to defend himself. Needs it to defend his friends. So he deals with it.

Until he doesn’t have to.

Because Derek is a demon.

It _hurts._ It hurts like he’s dying, like he’s right next to Lucifer in the pit and he can’t _breathe_. Because Derek has the one thing Stiles had successfully saved him from becoming in the past.

He thinks Scott might be crying. He wants to reach out and comfort him, but it feels as though he’s paralysed.

In his darkest moments, when Stiles has questioned every choice he has ever made- every time he chose a side, every time he turned his back on his _own_ , his brothers and sisters- he has comforted himself with the knowledge that he did this one thing, this act of pureness, of _righteousness_ , this act of protection- he had saved Derek Hale.

He wants to tear the world apart. He wants to destroy it, _he wants it to burn._ To pay for Derek’s soul. To pay for taking away everything Stiles had ever loved about humanity.

He wants to cry, for Derek. Because Derek has become th _e_ one creature he hates the most, the creature that destroyed his family.

Stiles opens his eyes.

And looks straight, into dark, black ones.

‘Stiles.’

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I swear this is the only chapter that's going be angst-y. All chapters are one-shots and will be complete.  
> Also, [tumblr](http://cleverhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
